The Daily Hustle
by oxxymoron
Summary: Bella's brother, Jasper, gets in trouble with local mob boss Edward Masen. Bella and Edward make a deal and Bella ends up stripping pay her debts. It's when Edward buys the strip club that things really get interesting. Money, drugs and dancing. Not suitable for young readers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at a full story, make fun of it if you want.**

xXx

I hate my job. I work in a bar of a strip club called Angels, downtown. There was always trouble of some kind, the other day when I was finishing up for the night and the last dance was on, one of the regular patrons thought it would be a good idea to get up on stage and help the poor girl strip. He was kicked out, but not banned. They never ban anyone here, I think it's because they want the money.

I've had my fair share of trouble too, but I'd expected that when I started working here. The bar staff were all female and we had to dress to impress. Which was an actual requirement when I started this job, and there is an incentive behind it. Whoever gets the most drinks sold in a night gets a bonus, which we all want and need.

Money had always been tight for my family, up until I was 18 it was just me, my brother Jasper and my mum. When I was 18, Jasper was 14, my mum died in a car crash. We were devastated, and left on our own.

As bad as it was, we managed. I was working two jobs before I started at Angels, which paid enough that I only had to work one job now. It paid enough that I've stayed here for 3 years now, and I still couldn't hate it more.

"Hey Red, can I have one last pint?" Jake, one of my favourite customers shot me a cute smile from the other side of the bar. He'd came in last year for a bachelor party and has been coming ever since. Red wasn't my real name, my real name is Bella but the bar staff could choose what they wanted to be called. I chose Red, a nick name I had been called a few times over the years because of the underlaying tone in my brunette hair.

"Sure can, the usual?" I said leaning over the bar. Jake was hot, too hot to be coming to a strip club. He had short black hair and towered over me. His body was lean but built and you could see the outline of muscles under the t-shirts he always wears.

"You know me." He shot me a wink and I nearly dropped the pint glass I was holding. When I passed him his pint his fingers brushed mine.

"Do you want to meet me after work again?" He said leaning a little closer over the bar. "I can walk you home again?"

"Jake, I'm not sure that's a good idea, my brother might get the wrong idea. He already hates me working here," I said looking at him, with a small sad smile.

"Come find me of you do Red, you know I don't like you walking home at night," he said with that smile of his. I felt my heart beat a little faster, I knew he liked me but I don't have time for relationships.

I gave Jake a smile and nodded and moved to serve the next person, when the last orders bell went off I was relieved. I just wanted to get out of here.

The walk home from work was the usual, I'd gotten used to the creepy streets at two in the morning. There would occasionally be the odd homeless person or drunk you'd come across but that was about it. I can handle any of them anyway, the girls on stage all train in self-defence and taught me a few lessons.

I loved hanging out with the girls on stage, they were all great. I mean, don't get me wrong, some of them had their bitchy moments, but we all stuck together. I was especially close with Jade, (not her real name) me and her hung out a lot, she taught me to dance on a pole, and we do it to work out together and her to train.

I had just turned the corner to my street and could see 3 cars outside my house, a Bentley and two Rolls Royce. There is no way anything good is going on. I started to walk a bit faster to get there.

When I got a bit closer I heard a loud crash come from inside and a shout, I started to run. I needed to get there, if something happened to my brother I don't know what I would do.

I got to the front door and saw it was open, so I went as quickly as I could to the front room, grabbing my pepper spray from my bag.

I peeked my head around the arch to the front room and could see the room perfectly. One sofa was turned over, and the vase that was my mother's was smashed on the floor by my door to the kitchen.

There were 6 men in my living room, all tall and looking very casual. They were all dressed very smart, except for one who had taken his suit jacket off and his tie and had also rolled his shirt to his elbows, he stood towering over a figure on the floor, my brother.

My brother was the only living family I had left, I couldn't let him get hurt.

"What's going on?" I stepped into the room my head lifted up high. I could imagine what I looked like, my red-brown in a mess around my hair and my face flushed from running. I was wearing my best outfit tonight, a black dress which clung to my body, and red high heels. The v-neck of the dress fell quite deep. I was trying to get the bonus tonight.

The men all turned to look at me, and I could see my brother was starting to get up. Before he could get anywhere though, the man above him pushed him back down.

"Stay" he ordered.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" I said, my body leant forward, I wanted to go to my brother but I know they would stop me. "He is only seventeen, don't hurt him!"

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and all of the 6 men stood up straighter. I spun around and almost fell into the man because he stood so close. He caught me, putting his hands on my side. I felt ashamed to say that felt good.

The man was good looking, which was a bit of an understatement. He had piercing green eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. His skin was tanned and looked smooth. His mouth had started to creep up in a smirk which is when I realised I was staring.

I pulled back from his arms. "What do you think you're doing to my brother?"

"I'm collecting a debt," he smirked and stepped forward towards me again. "You're brother," he paused, cocking his head to the side, "owes me about £50,000."

"What? No, why? What's your proof?" I said defiantly not looking away from those green eyes. I'm not backing down.

"I don't need proof, I know. He's addicted to gambling." He gestured to Jasper. "Bring him over."

The thug who had his sleeves rolled up, reached down and picked my baby brother up by the shirt. Jasper looked terrified. When Jasper was close enough I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

The green eyed man looked down at our joint hands and smirked again.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order." He looked pointedly at me.

"Bella" I said through gritted teeth. This guy was starting to piss me off.

"Well, Bella," His smile grew, "I'm Edward Masen."

I had to stop myself from gasping. The Masen's were notorious around here for their gang activities, working at a strip club I heard a lot about their family. A lot of people who came to us were on the Masen's bad side, but no one messed with them. Edward was particular infamous there, he was the son of Rose and Emmett Drake and had taken over the business when his father Emmett died.

I knew from then on that something was going to have to give, this guy was well known for his illegal and illicit activities and I knew if we didn't stay on his good side then we would be a part of his illegal activities.

"Now, as you can understand, I can't have people now not paying their debts off. If I done that for everyone, I would be out of a business." He looked very calm and spoke casually as this was something he'd done often.

"I think we can come to some sort of arrangement that can benefit us both. You clearly don't have the money to pay of the debts to me all in one," He said grimacing looking around our little bungalow. "I would be happy for you to pay it back in weekly instalments. How does one grand a week sound?"

"One grand a week!" Jasper said groaning holding his stomach, "we barely earn that a month!"

"Jasper," I said sharply, "shut the fuck up, you got us into this mess. I'll do the talking, go to your room."

I started to push him towards his room, still keeping an eye on Edward. There is no way I'm going to let my brothers mouth get us in more trouble.

"B, no, I want to be here, I got us in this mess!" He looked at me, pleading.

Jasper was seventeen. He was still in school, he was the one out of the pair of us that is going to do well. Get good grades, go to university and become a lawyer or a doctor or something. He had so much ahead of him and I weren't going to let him mess his life up.

"Jasper, you go to your room and let me sort this out. I will talk to you when they are gone." I said and I pushed him. He stood for a moment, glancing between me and Edward before closing his eyes and nodding and sulking back to his room.

I looked back at Edward and I weren't expecting what I saw, he was staring at me. Looking at my body up and down and finally settling on my eyes.

"Get out," he said still staring at my eyes. "All of you get out, I want to talk to Bella alone."

I glanced around and saw some of his men smirking at each other before they left. Two of the men that he had walked in with glanced at each other, looking worried. Like I was going to hurt Edward Masen. I couldn't afford to be chased by his men for the rest of my life.

When the last one shut the door, I turned to Edward and said bluntly, "I can't afford to pay you a thousand a week."

Edward looked at me then and done that annoying smirk. "I guess we will have to find a way around that then."

He stepped forward towards me and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him. I hit his body hard and could feel every line and dip of his body and clothing.

Despite the warmth I felt being close to him, I had to get away so I could think properly and tried to push him back. When he didn't let go I closed my eyes and said, "What do you want?"

"That's a very open question, I want lots of things." His voice sounded hard and his hand came round and gripped my ass. I smiled and reached up to put my arms around his neck.

I leant in close to whisper in his ear, "Let go of me right this second before I castrate you."

He growled, gave my ass one last squeeze and stepped back. "Don't threaten me again girl, you won't like it. I want five hundred each week, and I personally will be coming around to make sure you pay up. Don't try to skip town we will find you." With one last smouldering glance full of want and anger, he left.

The moment the door closed, I took a deep breath and collapsed on the sofa.

What has my brother gotten himself into this time?

xXx

 **Hi loves, reviewing = motivation.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AS WELL.**

 **See ya all soon hopefully :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for the positive reviews and follows! Has made me smile all day and I couldn't wait to finish work to get this next bit uploaded!**

 **Just wanted to clear up, Bella's brother is called Jasper, I did originally call him Liam but changed my mind last minute. Mistakes will happen. I've updated now so hopefully (fingers crossed) it is all okay.**

 **I hope you like this next bit! It's a bit of a filler because I need to work some stuff out in Bella's life. Unfortunately Edward can't be in every chapter!** ** _(He is busy being a mob boss n all)_**

 **Anyway, enjoy loves!**

xXx

"Sully, I need more shifts!" I said following Sullivan into his office. Sully ran Angels, and he is the one who hired me for the bar tending role. As we went into his office, I took a quick glance around, it was a small room with a double seater sofa in the corner. His desk was at the back of the room and had chairs around so people could sit.

Sully sat down in his chair and gestured to the chairs on the other side of the table. I sat down, looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"Look Red, I don't have any more shifts for you bartending, the only thing you could do right now is the stripping, we aren't busy enough anymore for extra staff. In all honesty I was going to cut down some of your hours." He said leaning forward on his arms. "I don't want to put you on the stage, you're too… innocent."

Innocent my ass. If he knew what I'd been through, he'd know I'd lost my innocence years ago. It reminded me of my conversation with Jasper last night, it seemed we both were jaded.

 _Flashback_

 _I stood up and went to Jasper's room after taking in what just happened. We were in some big shit if I couldn't find a way to pay back this money._

 _I knocked on the door, no waiting for a response before I let myself in. Jasper was sitting on his bed doing homework and looked up at my entry. He immediately jumped up and checked I was okay._

 _"_ _Jasper, I'm fine, you need to sit your ass on that bed and tell me how the fuck you got into that mess" I looked at him hard in the eyes, I weren't backing down this time. He has argued back numerous times before and I've given in. Looking after a teenage boy sure weren't easy._

 _Jasper looked down when he started speaking._

 _"_ _A couple of months ago, me and Dimitri got ourselves fake ID. He knew how much we've been struggling for money and said he had a sure deal, we just had to find the money. He said he knew..."_

 _"_ _Knew what Jasper? This better not be going where I think it is."_

 _"_ _He knew a guy called Edward Masen, I didn't know who he was, I swear! But Masen said, if I had a guarantee, of £5000 I could borrow £20000. And I did, I thought if I won this bet you could stop working at Angels and I would have my tuition and we could pay for a headstone for mum."_

 _Jasper looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment._

 _"_ _Anyway, me and Dimitri we were at Galaxy" Galaxy is a big casino, not far from Angels but it is a real high stakes casino. "We were betting, and we won the money back, I got over £10000 on top, but we took it too far and gambled the lot… We uh" Jasper rubbed the back of his head._

 _"_ _You lost it all? How could you do this to us? Were you not thinking? We were doing fine!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Why did you have to be so stupid!"_

 _"_ _Bells, I'm sorr-"_

 _"_ _No! Don't even bother! You shouldn't have done that in the first place! This isn't even about the money, do you know how bloody scared I was when I walked in and saw that meathead standing over you?"_

 _"_ _I know, Bella I will get a job! Do double shifts and everything!" He looked at me with his wide eyes that reminded me so much of mum._

 _I stepped forward and drew him into a hug. I could've lost him tonight._

 _"_ _No you won't. You will concentrate on your homework, then do extra homework and then do extra homework on top of that! You need to go to university and get a damn good job. I will take care of this. Edward said he will come over weekly to collect £500 until we pay it off. Just go to sleep, you have school in the morning."_

 _I let go of him and walked out before he could say another word. Now I just had to figure out where to get an extra £2000 each month, and I knew where I could get it._

 _End of flashback_

"At least let me audition Sully, I really really really need the money. If I'm no good then fine you can drop me." I said coming back to reality. I know when he sees me dance he won't be able to turn me down.

"Ok, fine," Sully looked resigned, "but none of the hard core stuff, you keep everything covered until you get some more experience." He looked at me hard, "are you sure about this?"

No, I wanted to say, I don't want to strip, not ever. But I just nodded firmly, we needed the money.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jessica one of the dancers I weren't familiar with poked her head in. "Sul, your appointment is here."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a sec. Hey Jess, take Red out with you, she's going to audition for dancing, get her suited and booted." He looked at me, "Angela will be out soon to judge." Angela was his wife.

"Oh thank you Sully, so much!" I gave him one last look before I followed Jessica and left the room to go to the dressing room.

I've not been in the dressing room often, it's not a place that I had to go when I worked my shifts at the bar. The size of the room always amazed me, while Angels was a shithole out on the floor, the dressing room was the opposite, four big mirrors lined the wall with lights shining out of them and an array of different kinds of make-up were scattered around the desk. There were two leather sofas in the corner of the room. Jade was of them, when she saw me her green eyes lit up and she jumped off the sofa, she was wearing blue jeans and a plain red top. Her black hair was out showing off her pixie cut; she sometimes wore wigs.

"Red! What are you doing back here?" She said as she hurried over and pulled me into a hug.

"She's auditioning," Jessica told her, "You wanna get her ready? I really can't be bothered." Jessica looked over at me with a bored look, I actually found it quite offensive. What was her problem?

Jade started jumping up and down saying, "yesyesyesyesyesyes, I've wanted to do this forever!"

"Whatever, you have 20 minutes." Jessica waves her hand at us and walks out the room.

Jade grabs my hand and drags me to the dressing table. I look at her wide eyed while she speaks a mile a minute about my hair and make-up and wish I could send a quick prayer to God, but I really think he is done listening to me.

About 15 minutes later Jade leads me over to the big closet on the wall.

"What size are you hun?" She asks over her shoulder.

"Uh six," and my eyes go wide at the scraps of fabric that she pulls out of the wardrobe.

"Here you go, I'll leave you to get changed." She gave me another hug and before she left she said, "I know you'll do great Red."

I hoped I would, but I don't know how confident I could be. I grabbed the scraps of fabric and realize it's just like a black bikini with a lots of confusing straps. The bottom part of the bikini had some fabric that passed over my lower stomach a few time riding up above my hip. The thong part was super uncomfortable.

The top part of the bikini was actually not revealing at all. It covered most of my chest in those same straps of fabric on the bottom. I slipped into some black stiletto's with lace up's around the ankle. I could do this. After all I'm not taking it off just yet. When I looked in the mirror I saw a completely different person. This wasn't Bella Swan, this was Red.

A knock on the door alerted me into the fact that I was taking too much time. The person entered without waiting for an answer. It was Angela, Sully's wife.

"Red, my love come here," she opened her arms. "You will do great, and besides, you're not stripping just yet, just dancing. You can do that, I've seen you practice with the girls."

I nod, "yeah, except I'm wearing more clothes!" I gesture down to myself.

"Oh please, you have a great body, and you can show it off. Sul told me you need the money bad, this is a quick way to make money." She told me looking down. "Besides, it's just me, Jade and Jessica here to watch your first time. We aren't that scary."

I smiled, "thanks Angela." I followed her until I came across the stage floor.

"Good luck, we will be out there in the first row! The lights and what not will be the same, what song do you want?"

I tell her and walk into the stage. I peek my head out and feel so much better when I see it is just Angela, Jade and Jessica sitting out there.

All of a sudden the lights go dark and some lasers on the stage come on. The music start's up.

Ok, come on Bella, I tell myself. You got this.

I take one more deep breath before I head out on stage.

xXx

 **Next chapter will be Bella's dancing and hopefully some Edward :)**

 **Also I don't know a lot about stripping, but I'm doing my best.**

 **P.s And I thought I should point out that this is in England, I am English and using American terms e.g. (chips instead of crisps) is not going to work for me. I forget too easily.**

 **P.p.s Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **P.p.p.s To the person that said Poor Bella, you wont be feeling like that for long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, dancing scene is here... I hope you like it, I spent some time watching pole dancing and I am amazed at what these girls can do! Not sure if I captured it good though!**

 **Enjoy!**

xXx

When I step out on stage, I freeze for a second. My mind running a thousand miles a minute. This is what I'll be doing until I pay of Edward. I will be taking my clothes off in front of a crowd of people.

I have my doubts, what if something crazy happens and I fall over my own feet in these ridiculous shoes. What if I freeze up and can't dance? What will I do when I get my first tip? What will I do when a nasty, sleazy group of guys come in and I can't take it?

I've never got on stage before and danced in front of a large group people in basically underwear, let alone three women. But these women have all been where I'm about to go and I need to prove to them and myself that I can do it.

I've never been one to turn down a challenge. Not when I was twelve years old and my father left me, my brother and my mum. Not when I brought my first car and got fired from my job the week after. Not when my mum died in a car crash and left me with my brother.

I certainly was not going to give up on this. I told myself what I've been telling myself since I was twelve.

 _Fuck it._

I lift my head up high and walk with an extra sway in my step to the pole with the steady beat low in the back ground and hold on to the pole with my hands waiting for the lyrics to start.

 _Oh I got a bottle full of liquor with a cocaine  
Kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down_

As the lyrics start I walk slowly around the pole, before grabbing it and pulling myself up and swinging my legs around. My heart is beating steady and the pole feels cold in my hands.

 _You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now_

I swing my legs around the pole again, trying my best to control it and make it slow to match the song. When I land on the ground again I kick my leg up in the air and use the pole to lower my back downwards before lowering my legs and standing up straight again. I'm trying my best to keep my movements slow and steady and not fall on my arse.

 _Look what you doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla_

I twirl myself around the pole again and lean my back against the pole, my eyes meet Jade's who gives me a quick smile and a thumbs up. I start sliding my back down against the pole where I come into a seated position legs together. With the beat of the next line my legs snap open, when I see some movement over at the bar. It's Sully and he is talking to three men.

As they start to turn towards me to watch, I lift one arm above me and one below and pull myself up. When I swing back around to do a repeat of the same move, my eyes meet the fiery green eyes that belong to Edward Masen. I realise I've stopped dancing in shock when I see that stupid smirk start to creep up.

Even more fired up than before I continue dancing, now with a motive.

My back slides down in the same position as before and I take a sick satisfaction in watching the smirk slide off of Edward's face.

 _Yeah I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours  
'Cause you know how I like it use a dirty little lover_

Instead of standing up again, I lower myself onto one knee and turn so my front is facing the ceiling. My hands are gripping the pole above me and my knees are bent. I keep my eye contact with Edward as I start to roll my body, moving with the music. From what I can see across the room the other men and Sully have stopped to watch me as well, and Edward looks like he is holding something in.

I smile and start to lift myself up. I'm happy he is mad.

 _If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff  
Call the swat we don't stop  
We keep rocking while they knocking on our door  
And you're screaming give it to me baby  
Give it to me motherfucker_

I walk around the pole slowly again, letting my body swing with the music. When I walk round the other side I stop and grab the pole and swing both of my legs in round circles. I then grab the pole keeping my arms wide apart and swing my leg up. This allows me to see Edward again. Those eyes burn into me.

Not giving him the satisfaction of letting him see me, I lift myself up and wrap my legs around the pole. I let myself hang down backwards.

 _Oh look what you doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla_

I flip myself over and swing around the pole again until I come close to the floor. When I reach the floor I go on all fours and roll my body again. I slide my body down on the floor and the sit back up, making sure to flip my hair back.

 _I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

When I stand up I grip the pole and swing around it again making sure to keep my legs open and wide and keep steady. Finishing up I lean back and stick my leg up in the air, holding it for a few seconds until the song finished up.

Once the music stopped I stood up and flipped my hair out of my face panting. I realised I was grinning like an idiot, I've never felt so powerful before. I mean I've danced with a pole before yeah, but never on a stage in front of people, it was truly empowering and I hoped I felt this way every single time I do it.

Jade stands up and lets out a little whoop and claps her hands, Jessica just rolls her eyes and Angela looks at me with a twinkle in her eye and say's, "I think we have ourselves a new dancer."

When I move my gaze to look for Edward, I can see he has left, and now only Sully is standing there looking at me with a sad expression.

When I'm back getting changed I think about the girl's feedback from my dance, and I agree with them. They said the dance was good, it was sexy but it needed work. But Angela said I'll be a professional in no time.

I can't stop smiling. I know I had to do this under bad circumstances and many girls don't like doing this job but I can tell I will love the dancing and having everyone watching you. This was a completely different side of myself.

I'm just about to throw on my t-shirt when the door to the changing room swings open and Edward walks in.

I squeal and clench my t-shirt in front of me.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" I shouted glaring at him.

He just looked at me with a cold expression and said, "What does it matter? I just got a view of all that on stage."

Oh, I guess he did.

I just gave him a hard look and pulled my t-shirt over my shoulders. "What do you want Edward?"

He walked closer to me and I could see he was starting to get angry again. "What do you think you're doing here?"

I snorted. Oh god that was embarrassing. "I'm auditioning, what did you think I was doing?"

"So you want to be a whore and go up on stage and dance for all these perverts?" Edward demanded taking another step towards me.

"Well," I said looking straight in his eyes. "You didn't give me much of a choice, how else am I supposed to pay all my bills _and_ pay you off?"

He frowned. "You're not dancing here."

"Yes I am," I took a step forward. We were not right in front of each other, so I raised my hand and poked at him hard in the chest. "You have no right to tell me what I'm doing and not doing."

He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me closer. He was right in my face now and I could feel his breath on my forehead.

"Be careful little girl, I can do things that you can't even imagine."

My breath was getting faster now, I was turned on and pissed off, but there is no way I am having him speak to me like that. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and shoved him hard. He didn't move but I think I got my point across.

"And you Masen," I breathed tip toeing on my feet so I could speak better in his face, "have no idea of what I'm capable of, so be careful how you speak to me."

I lifted my hand and put it on his shoulder. "I'll see you when you come to get your money."

And with that, I dragged my hand across his chest and stepped around him and walked out of the room. When I got out, I leant on the wall and put a hand on my chest. That man will be the death of me.

xXx

 **What do you guys think Edward is doing at Angels? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Also I tried to get it all tensiony-ish, so let me know if I managed that!**

 **Reviews at the moment are keeping me updating each night! I can't stay away, so if you want another tomorrow, review!**

 **P.s. I'm not a dancer (except when drunk) so if I got anything wrong tell me and I'll correct it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys back again. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to give you all more of a look to how Bella thinks.**

 **By the way I've been itching all day reading your reviews at work... You have no idea how hard it is to sit at a computer when you're supposed to work but you just want to write!**

 **Enjoy :)**

xXx

My two days of training flew, I got paid the basic wage for a dancer which was £200 a night, of course when I actually started dancing I would get tips as well.

I worked out that if I worked four days a week, I would get at least £800. Hopefully I would get at least over £200 in tips for the week. Plus if I added about three lap dances a night _with tips,_ it should bring it up to around £1200 a week.

It was bloody great, I could pay Edward back weekly and possibly even more that £500. The sooner he is off mine and my brothers back, the better.

Ah Edward, I keep thinking about what happened in the changing room. I couldn't stop thinking about it, both for the good and the bad reasons. I think he was jealous and a secret little part of me liked that he was, but I didn't like him telling me to stop. Who did he think he was?

I saw Edward a few more time in those days, mostly when I was getting trained. He either didn't see me or was pretending he didn't see me, but I didn't care. It was only a few passing seconds before he waltzed into Sully's office.

I tried to get some intel off the girls who were training me about why Edward was coming. Most of them shrugged and ignored me, Ginger however told me to not question it. She said she knew what Edward Masen was capable of and I believed her, she seemed like she'd run into him before.

It was my first day of actual dancing when all the staff got called into the club for a meeting, Sully stood on the floor in front of the stage looking grim, Angela was sat on the edge of the stage behind him looking equally sad.

I, well _anyone_ , could tell that whatever he was about to say was something that he weren't looking forward to.

"Now as you all know, Angels has of late, been for a better word, struggling." He looked around at us all. "You all know I love my club, most of you have been here a while and we've become very close and you've all become extended family to Angela and I. It is because of this that I've sold my club."

 _What?_

I think I just went through the most humiliating interview ever, only to start work at a club that is closing. How the fuck did I have such shit luck?

Mouths around the group dropped open and I could see the staff looking around at each other shooting lots of worried looks.

"Before you all jump to the wrong conclusions" too late for that Sully, "You should know that the club will still be open and all of you will still have the same roles. Only a few things will change. One being that I am no longer the owner, Edward Masen is now your boss."

 _What?!_

"None of your jobs are in jeopardy, when I signed the agreement with Mr Masen, part of the contract was that you all continue working in the same roles. I want you all to know that this will be good for the club. Mr Masen intends to re-brand the club and get the business running good again, there will be a new name, new clients and girls," He signed, Sully looked defeated but smiled at us, "you'll be getting a pay rise and I know you'll all get a ton more tips. Also I will still be around, helping run the place, as a manager role rather than an owner."

I could see some of the girls were still worried, Edward had a reputation and it wasn't a good one. But a lot of them were assured now that they knew Sully and Angela by default will be staying around.

I wasn't. Why did Edward buy this damn club? I was happy doing this and then he just comes in and messes everything up. He's going to stop me dancing and then I wouldn't be able to pay him off. Why does he even care what I do to pay him back? At least he is getting his money. Bastard.

"Oh, and for all of you working tonight please do well. Edward is coming in to see what he can improve about the club."

 _WHAT?!_

"Hellooooo?" A small hand waved in front of my face and I jerked back.

I looked around and saw Jade standing next to me looking at me with a frown. "Are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on my arm. I look around, everyone has left, either to get ready for tonight or for the lucky ones, go home.

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

I must've looked really… I don't know something because she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"What's up Red?" She said looking at me from the side and I grimace.

"Look Jade, don't tell anyone but me and 'the new owner'" I say gesturing with my hand, "Have an agreement, my brother borrowed a lot of money from him and didn't have money to pay him off which is why I'm here working as a dancer instead of a bartender to pay all of my bills and pay that bastard back all while I have to make sure my stupid baby brother doesn't get in anymore shit and gets a damn good job so he can look after me for once and now that 'bastard' has brought the fucking club I'm working at to pay him back!" I say all of this in one breath and then slump back into the sofa. Damn this is a comfy sofa.

I turn to look at Jade and she is staring at me with wide eyes. "Huh" she says.

Huh? _Huh?_ I groan. Fuck my life.

"You know," she say's slowly, "Mr Masen isn't the bad man you think he is."

I frown at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know he does bad stuff sometimes but well," she sighed. "Look Red, when I was twenty one I got involved with the wrong people, they would use me to sell their drugs. The hard stuff, Charlie, E sometimes Smack, I got addicted. I ended up selling drugs on the street to pay for more drugs, it was a cycle. One day I wondered into the wrong territory, Mr Mason's." She shrugged. "Instead to beating the shit out of me like he would some people, he helped me. Got me into rehab. I haven't seen him in a few years, I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

I blinked, wow, so maybe he was 1% good. The rest was all bad.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I understand but when I walked into my house and saw one of his men standing over my baby brother, nope. Nada. To me? He is bad to the bone."

I stood up and started walking towards the dressing room when she grabbed my wrist.

"I understand Red, he does do bad things but he was nice to me." She looked hurt that I'd dismissed her so easily. I sighed, damn those cute green puppy dog eyes. I hugged the bitch.

"Now, Red _,_ I think now that we've shared our most deepest darkest secret… I think we should share our second most deepest darkest secret." She giggled, "My real name is Alice Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I done a quick curtsy and laughed.

"Well Bella Swan, let's go get ready." She hooked her arm through mine and we walked head held high like real ladies to the changing room.

Damn, I don't feel like a lady anymore, I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. My make up was thick, perfect to go with my first (and only) dance of the night. My eye shadow was dark and my lips were a deep red, my hair was curled and made to look messy. I think I put on the whole can of hair spray.

I was wearing thigh high studded stiletto boots, a black g-string paired with a leather crop top which had a curved down neckline so you could see a good proportion of my boobs. The crop top laced together coming down into a V shape just before it hit my navel.

I looked dangerous and slutty. I secretly loved it because I knew Edward would hate it.

I was fluffing my hair up when Jessica, the girl who helped interview me came barrelling into the room. Her bleach blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and she looked frazzled.

"Mr Mason is here and he is sitting in the VIP room at the back of the room! Make sure to pay attention to him tonight!"

Then she ran out of the room. Damn, frazzled was the perfect room.

I started to check I hadn't got any lipstick on my teeth when she came barrelling back in.

"Red! You're next!" She almost screeched.

Alice turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, you will do great out there. Do the song we practiced and you will do great! I'll be at the bar watching if you want any moral support! Good luck love!" She turned and hurried out the door.

" _RED!"_

"Alright, Jessica, I'm coming." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stage area, just before I went on I whispered something in the DJ's ear. I planned on shocking everyone tonight.

I was determined to prove I could do this, to Jessica, to Edward. Even to Alice who thought I was too scared. I was going to show them.

I took a deep breath and waited for the DJ to introduce me.

"Next up gents is a new girl on the block, let me introduce you to Isabella."

I stepped out and when I saw all the faces of the hungry men my heart started to beat a little faster. Oh god, they would rip me apart.

I walked up and stood in front of the pole and waited for the song to start.

There is too many people.

I can't do it.

Ok, Bella. Deep breath. I glanced up and I could see Edward from across the room. He looked furious.

I smiled. _Fuck it._

When the music started playing I began to sway my hips fast side to side to match the beat of the drum. My eyes were still connected with Edwards. Oh god he looked furious.

 _She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

I turned around and started walking back to the pole ignoring the men at my feet.

 _Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yeah_

I grabbed the pole and swung myself around landing in front of the pole with my back to it. I slid down to the flood and went on my hands and knees.

 _Wow!_

I flicked my hair back and my eyes connected with Edwards again. He was walking towards the stage.

 _Well swingin' on the front porch swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home_

I moved round on my ass and started to roll my body with the music. My back was leaning against the pole giving me a chance to slide up it again.

 _Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
If I think about baseball I'll swing all night yeah_

I hooked my arm and leg around the pole and swung myself around the pole again.

 _Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater_

I started to roll my body against the pole now, grinning wickedly at Edward. He just stared back stony-eyed.

His gaze made me falter a bit in my next move.

 _I scream you scream we all scream for her  
Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her_

I dropped and squatted against the pole, sticking my ass out as I raised myself back up.

 _She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yeah_

I looked over at Edward who was now close to the stage gripping a glass of scotch so tight in his hands. I sauntered over to him and squatted in front of him again. Before getting on my knees and leaning over so I could run my finger down his face.

As I leant closer I made the mistake of going to close to one of the clientele who decided to stuff a note in my thong.

That was when all Hell broke loose.

xXx

 **Sooo, how many of you guessed Jade was Alice? And did anyone guess that Edward would buy the club?**

 **Not much Bella-Edward action in this chapter, but next chapter you will see them a lot more! There will be some more arguing and aggression...**

 **Also, just want to say a quick thanks to Bruno Mars for Gorilla (in last chapter) and Warrant for Chery Pie in this one! Go listen, helps you imagine the scene :)**

 **Let me know what you think and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi loves, next chapter :) bit of a short one but I need to go out and have a life at some point.**

 **Preeeetty sure my boyfriend thinks I've gone missing.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't be updating everyday from now on, I'm going to try and do it 2-3 times a week so I can spend a bit more time on the chapters and make them better!**

 **I hope you this one keeps you going until then :)**

xXx

Chapter 5

Despite looking deep into Edward's eye and him looking back into mine, I only saw a quick glimpse of controlled lust turn to unfathomable rage as he turned to the guy who'd put the money note in my thong and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Shouts from the guy's friends started up, they were clearly in a bachelor party and they looked like they didn't appreciate their groom being punched in the face.

Understandable really.

They started towards Edward but faltered when they saw Edward's men come to stand by him but despite them being intimidated they continued coming towards him. I saw what was coming and started to stand up and back away, there is no way I'm getting involved in a _that_ fight.

One of the bigger guys in the bachelor party threw the second punch and soon the others dived in. My undivided attention was on them and I was frozen, when I heard shouts from the rest of the club.

By this time, I was standing up with my back against the pole so when I glanced around I had something to steady me. People all around the stage had decided to join in and somehow started fighting each other. Everywhere I looked someone was being punched or kicked or was the one throwing the punches and the kicks.

"Fuck," I said to myself. I was in the middle of a bloody bar fight.

I felt a hysterical laugh bubble up in my throat when I saw Alice running at one of the punters holding an empty bottle of wine over her head. She looked ridiculous in her outfit but at least managed to take her earrings and her stiletto's off and put some steel toed boots on. I didn't even know where she had gotten them and I didn't even bother questioning it, I knew she could handle herself when I saw the guy she hit over the head with the wine bottle and then kick in the balls.

I switched my gaze from her and to Edward where he was standing in front of some guy, he grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down towards the floor where he lifted his knee and hit them hard in the face with it. Ouch. Once he pushed them away he started towards another guy, one who was bothering one of the bar staff.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Sully run out with Angela not far behind him from his office, he stood there for a moment with his hands clenched in his hair before turning around and pushing Angela back in the office with him. He came out a moment later with a baseball bat. Typical Sully.

I shook my head to snap out of my daze and ran to the back of the stage, where I knew there was a fire alarm, I lifted the glass up and pressed the button making a loud siren noise hit the club drowning out the end of Cherry Pie and the sprinkles began to shower us all. Thankfully everyone came to their senses and started to scurry out of the club leaving behind, not wanting to get in trouble when the old bill arrived.

I stood there on stage with my hands pulling my hair out of my face, I was drenched in seconds. When I looked around and saw the club my eyes widened in surprise, Christ this place got fucked up quickly. My scanning brought me round to see Edward standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at me, sexy and wet, but mad.

 _Fuck,_ I was in so much trouble.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Edward found me sweeping up some glass on the floor. I changed out of my sexy outfit and into a plain one of skinny blue jeans with a black tank top. My hair had half dried in its natural state, curly and a little frizzy, my make-up was off and I felt tired.

"Bella," Edward said standing looking at me with his arms crossed. He had changed as well and was now wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. This was a change from all the suits he usually wore, it was actually quite nice to see him dressed all casual. Especially since I could see his muscular forearms with it, I felt a little bit bad that his lip was a little bit bruised from a punch.

"Boss." I said bringing two of my fingers up to my forehead to salute him. I knew I was about to get ripped apart for that stunt I pulled on stage.

"Come with me" he ordered, turning around walking to Sully's office and not waiting for a response.

I followed after him after contemplating to take or leave my broom. I decided to take it, I needed some kind of protection. Alice shot me a quick glance of sympathy from where she was wiping the tables, 'good luck' she mouthed. I looked at her and grinned as I signed the cross moving my finger from my forehead to my chest and shoulder. She just shook her head and tried not to laugh.

Edward held the open for me and as soon as I walked through he slammed the door shut. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Asshole" I hissed under my breath.

Edward leant on the door and waved his hands at me prompting me to speak before he crossed his arms again. I went over and sat on Sully's desk. "How's the lip?" I asked holding back a smirk.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing out there?" His calm demeanour stayed but I could tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that he was still pissed as fuck.

"What do you mean Edward? I was just doing my job…" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and tried to put on my most innocent look. It didn't work so well because I was still trying to get my smirk under control.

"I told you, you're not dancing." He looked at me and smirked, "I'm the boss remember?" He cocked his left eyebrow up. Huh, impressive.

"Correct, you are the boss. But as far as I know, all of our contracts were signed over, mine included, so legally you have nothing to actually stop me dancing. Besides, I'll tell you again, I'm doing this because it's your money that I have to pay off." I lean back, enjoying telling him all the facts.

"No, you're wrong Bella." He pushed of the wall and stalked over to me. "I can stop you dancing, the law, not that I particularly care for, is that I can sack you within the first week of your contract. You got a new contract right?" He looked at me smug as he watched all the colour drain from my face. "And actually," He leant in closer now, I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "It's your brother's money that you're paying off."

My breath stopped. How dare he? I pushed him back and jumped down of the desk and stomped over to him. "It sounds like you're threatening me Mason. You don't want to know what I will do to you." I was too close to him now. My face was inches away from his.

He all of a sudden looked furious again, so much so that I stepped back, a little in fear and a little because if I didn't I would kiss him.

Edward swung round and walked to the wall, promptly punching it and probably messing his hand up even more. The wall caved under his fist, stupid dry wall, next time be a brick wall and break his hand.

"Calm down Boss" I was stood with my arms crossed this time and my hip was jutted to the side. My arms came uncrossed when he turned around and started marching towards me, I took a few steps backwards before hitting Sully's desk again.

"How the fuck can you want to dance on that stage? How can you want those fucking perverts stuffing money in your thong or your bra? Do you want them to grope you?" He roared in my face, "You're not dancing anymore and that is fucking that, don't question me or you won't have a job at all. You can work at the bar, nothing more." His voice got quieter towards the end.

"Edward" I whispered, for some reason I weren't scared at all. I was in a trance, I brought my hand up to his face like I did on the stage and run my hand down his cheek. I took my thumb and dragged it over his bottom lip. "Did it hurt?" I spoke quietly staring into his green eyes.

Edward didn't answer, he was staring at me, his eyes taking in every detail on my face. He lifted his hands up and brought them round to cup the back of my head, his fingers weaving through my hair.

"No it didn't hurt," I could feel his breath on my lips. "Fuck, you are so damn beautiful." Then he pulled me closer and closed the gap between our mouths.

I melted, I could feel shivers all over my body racing down my arms and to my legs as his mouth moved against mine. His lips were soft and demanding as the kissed and pulled at my lip, almost in unison we both opened our mouths and our tongues met each other.

The kiss became harder and more aggressive and he lifted me up gripping my ass as he settled me on the desk. My hands moved up and went into his hair gripping and holding me to him.

I felt another shiver go through my body at the touch of his hands on my waist pushing my top up. I decided to copy him and I think I almost died my hands touched his abs. This was amazing.

All of a sudden the door to the office swung open and I could hear Sully talking to Angela.

"Yeah but baby, this is a fucking press disast-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw me and Edward in here. Me on his desk.

"What the fuck?" Sully said with laugh. "Ok ok, I get the sexual frustration, I mean we all saw it earlier on the stage but on my desk? Really?" Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him back out.

Edward stepped back from me and I touched my lips, they were still tingling. He gave me a look and said, "You're still not dancing."

"How can I pay you back Edward? I don't have enough fucking money?" The kiss was quickly forgotten and we were back to our old fighting ways.

"Forget it, the debt is over. You don't owe me nothing anymore." Edward said and smiled smugly. "You can stay and work at the bar."

I raised my eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead I jumped of the desk and gave him a steely look, "I will pay you back Edward."

I stared to walk out when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "Bella, I can't stand the way those men were looking at you, from now on I'm the only one who can look at you like that."

I yanked my wrist out of his hold and continued towards the door. "Edward, before you demand things like that" I paused and turned around walking backwards, "-ask me first, because you have no right." And with that I walked out.

xXx

 **So a little snogging scene there. Hope you like, I know some things in this story have been a bit shit, so I'm planning on hopefully finding someone to help me edit.**

 **Also, I know some questions have been unanswered so ask me whatever the hell you want in the reviews and I will answer all your questions in the next chapter.**

 **I need a new name for the strip club as Edward is renaming it, and I have no clue what to call it so I need some suggestions. Let's not do shit one's like Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Be creative! I want ideas!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter, good and bad reviews are welcome. They get me thinking :)**

 **See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited for you all to read this chapter! I feel like I've taken more time on it so it should be better than the others!**

 **Enjoy!**

xXx

"She's into new sensations, black cats and voodoo dolls" I sung, "I feel a premonition, that girls gonna make me fall."

"Don't give up your day job" Jasper joked walking into the living room, "your singing sounds like a cat drowning."

I turned to him and sprayed him with some of the cleaner I was using to polish the fire place. It wasn't toxic… I think.

"Hey! What the fuck!" And he sprang forward and grabbed the cloth off me and started to whip it at me.

So naturally done what anyone else would do in this situation, I ran like the wind away from him and up the stairs. I started screaming when he began chasing me up the stairs, I had an irrational fear of being chased up the stairs and he knew it. When I made it up the stairs I hid in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Go away you devil spawn!" I shouted through the door.

I could hear him laughing on the other side. "If I'm the devil's spawn then you are too!"

I frowned, damn.

I unlocked the door and saw him standing there with that cloth, I eyed it warily and said, "why aren't you at school?"

He shrugged, "We had this talk about university and since I'm not going, I skipped it."

My mouth dropped open, "What do you mean you're not going? Since when?"

As far as I knew Jasper was going to university to get some big degree and become really rich. I wanted him to have the best life he could.

"There is nothing I'm interested in B, I think I'm going to start work at a garage, you know I've always been into my cars." He looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper, mum wanted you to go to university." I looked up at him, he was three years younger but towered over me. He was always the tall one, I was the one that got stuck with the short genes.

"Mum isn't here anymore Bella. I want to do something that I will like for the rest of my life, not something because it is good money. I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable." Jasper was starting to look upset, he hated when we talked about his future and it was a topic he continually tried to avoid. "Anyway I gotta go, I've got work soon." And he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Over this past week I've managed to spend a bit more time with him. When I told him that Edward had dropped his debt he was over the moon but was also wary why. I didn't tell him why, he never had to know that I'd started stripping.

Because of the club being renovated all of the staff had a week's holiday and I haven't heard from Edward or Sully. I met up with Alice for a coffee and she filled me in with all of the details from the bar fight. Apparently Edward had paid off the cops and it was all kept relatively quiet. A few of the patrons from the night had kicked up a fuss, especially the bachelor party but Edward kept them quiet as well. How? I didn't know and I didn't question it. That man had connections.

Just as heading back downstairs the doorbell rang. It was unusual because we didn't have many visitors.

I went to the door and opened it and groaned. Think of the devil…

"What do you want?" It was Edward and he was standing there looking all cocky in his suit with his hands tucked into the pockets.

"We need to talk." I leant on the door so was clear I didn't want him inside. "Are you going to invite me in?"

I raised my eyebrow. "No."

He completely ignored me and stepped around me, his shoulder brushing against mine. I slammed the door shut and turned around to follow him into the living room. I entered the living room and saw him making himself comfortable on the sofa and lifted up a bag and a brief case and placed if on the coffee table in front of him.

"Have a seat," Edward gestured to the sofa. Have a seat? It's my bloody house!

I didn't bother answering him and just sat down next to him, making sure to keep my distance.

"I have your new work uniform," He passed me the bag. "And your new contract, you're only getting paid for bartending, no pole dancing. Also it states in here about the increase in pay –don't feel special, everyone's getting an increase. I need you to sign it." And then he passed me the papers from the brief case.

I read over the contract, ignoring Edward's awkward signs and eye rolling.

"Can you stop with the huffing?" I said to Edward and shot him a glare. "I'm trying make sure I'm not signing my soul away."

He just smirked and looked away. Damn him.

Once I signed the papers, I passed them back to him and he said, "I'll see you later Bella, as it is opening night tonight, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. There will be some very important people there that I don't want you to mess with."

My mouth just dropped open. "Edward! I am always professional! When have I not been professional?"

Edward cocked his head to the side and smirked, I had a quick flash back from when I first saw him. It was that exact same look.

"Well you did start a bar fight." He stood up and started to walk out. "I'll be off now. Remember, those clothes, be there at 7 pm and act professional."

I caught up with him and went to the front door. Just before he got his fancy car, with his body guard or whatever holding it open for him I shouted back, "I didn't start a bar fight you bellend!"

I could hear him laughing as the door to the car shut. The burly body guard turned to me and saluted at me smiling. For some reason, he seemed to approve of the fact that I had the balls to call his boss a bellend.

I smiled, shook my head and closed the door.

"Who's a bellend?" Jasper asked coming down the stairs. "And how did you start a bar fight?"

xXx

When I walked into the club my jaw dropped. Man, this place was swanky. There were fancy tables littered around with chairs that had a red cushions on it. The tables each had a small red candle, with a candle holder shaped like a lamp. Around the edge of the room, there were new booths lined with a dark red leather, I could see the stairs had finally been put to use but there was now a door on there saying no entry.

From what I could see of the stage, it was the same shape but had been repainted and now had bars littered around so the clientele couldn't jump over the stage. There was already a girl dancing and she had red lights and smoke was billowing out around and behind her. The bar looked different, it had been extended and there were now bar stools littered around, again covering the tops of these stools were a red fabric.

I was starting to see a theme here and it matched the name, The Red Room, appropriately. Everything was bloody red matched with red oak, it had an old but classy feel to it.

I turned towards the bar and bumped into a tall lady with brown hair scooped into a high pony, she was wearing a plunging red dress which matched her bright red lips.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need to see some ID, the bouncers sometimes just let in a pretty face." She smiled condescendingly at me.

"I work here," I raised my eye brow at her long fake fingerna- oh sorry I mean talons, "and you are?"

She clasped her hands together and smiled a very bright, fake smile. "Oh you must be Isabella, yes, Mr Mason told me you would be arriving about now. I'm Heidi, I'm the new host." She hooked her arm in mine, them talons digging into my fore arm and led me towards the bar. "Whatever are you wearing that for though?"

Heidi gestured to my outfit as she pulled me towards the bar.

"Uh, Edward stopped by and gave it to me… It's the uniform right?"

Heidi stopped so suddenly, I carried on walking forward only to forget my arm was in her hand and went stumbling back.

"Look here doll, I don't want to be mean," She looked like she wanted to be very mean. "But you can't call 'Edward' by his name, from now on it's Mr Mason," She said Edward in a stupid high pitched voice that sounded nothing like me. "Also, there is no uniform, you must be mistaken. This is a strip club, not a nunnery." Heidi gave me another one of her condescending looks, this was the usual with her I was starting to see. "Go to the dressing room and change into something more appropriate, oh and make sure you have red on your outfit." And with that she turned and strutted away. I secretly prayed she would trip in those stupid high heels of hers.

I was already sick of the word red. If anyone called me Red tonight, which was likely to be the punters as they knew me as Red, I will slap someone round the head with a soggy tea towel.

I went and got changed into something more appropriate, which turned out to be a pair of tight black jeans with a deep red corset and some black heels which were barely heels. I couldn't be bothered to try and balance tonight. Although I did wonder why Edward made me wear a 'uniform'. Probably just to embarrass me.

I left the girls changing room, managing to avoid speaking to anyone. Alice wasn't there and it made me wonder, she was one of the clubs best dancers.

When I headed back to the bar, I saw Heidi give me a nod of approval but scowl at my lack of six inch heels. Yeah, I'm defiantly going to avoid going near her.

I slipped into my old role perfectly, this was what I was good at. Back only two weeks ago now I remembered I hated it, honestly I had no clue what I was thinking. Making drinks and pulling pints was what I was good at.

"Red!" I heard a shout down the end of the bar, I lifted my head up from bar where I was cleaning and saw Jake's cute smile at me from the other end of the bar.

"Jake!" I stepped out of the bar and went round to give him a hug, what I weren't expecting was for him to lift me off the ground and hold me longer. "Put me down you loony" I laughed in his ear.

"We need to have a chat, I saw you up on stage," He spoke in a gruff voice and held onto my hand, I could see his eyes travelling up my body. "You started a bar fight with that body of yours."

I pulled my hand from his and went round the bar again. "Yeah, well, I was just trying something else out." I'm pretty sure I could feel my face heat up. "I don't think I will be doing that again any time soon. Edward, the new owner is pretty against me doing it. That's him over there." I pointed to where Edward was seated with a bunch of other people in the VIP booth, I'm pretty sure he was looking this way, but it was hard to see with the smoke in the room.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Ehh Red, when have you ever let a guy tell you what to do? And let me know if you're going to dance again, I'll be there." He turned to leave. All of a sudden a new song and new dancer came out, and the music was so loud.

"Hey Jake!" I shouted and crooked my finger at him, he came running back and I leant over the bar to whisper in his ear. "Call me Bella, and walk me home tonight?"

He gave me a quick nod and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later."

The bar started to clear, the clientele were more interested in going back to there to watch the dancers and chat. I liked it when they left it gave us all a chance to catch up.

"Hey Isabella!" I heard Heidi from behind me, "How are you getting on?" She actually seemed sincere this time though.

"Yeah not bad, it's good to go back in my old role. So how did you get this job?" I asked, I was pretty curious I hadn't known there was a host role going otherwise I would've gone for it. Hey, the more money the better.

"I've known the Masen's for a long time." She wasn't giving me any information easily.

"Have you heard the rumours about them? About the organized crime they got going on?" I tried to laugh it off so it didn't seem like I was prying.

"Yes, and they aren't rumours Isabella." She gave me a look that said shut up and said quieter. "I heard about what happened when you started dancing, Edward brought the club. Let me tell you now doll, he didn't buy it for you." Her voice dropped even lower and she was starting to get that mean tone back again. "Hello? Do I have to spell it out for you? Front business."

"No, you don't mean he is…" I didn't even know. "Uh running crime from here?" I must've looked worried.

"Look, don't be worried about anything. The Masons deal mainly with drugs and off the charts gambling. They aren't the worst out there. To be honest, I'm surprised he doesn't start a brothel with this place but I guess that would be too obvious." She shrugged and then realised what she'd said. "Don't tell anyone Isabella, otherwise it'll be both our lives on the line." She quickly walked away, looking flustered in her stupid heels.

I stood there for a moment in a bit of a haze. A crime ring? Under the club? No way, that couldn't be happening. But the more I thought about it the more it could. The renovations in the club couldn't have taken more than a day or so, but a whole week? And why pay us extra? To keep us quite?

I realised I was staring at Edward and he was staring back, when he saw me paying attention again he jerked his head. He wanted me to come over to his table. What if all the other guys in the booth with him were part of this organised crime?

I sighed and grabbed my pen and paper. As I headed over I could see the conversation switch, whatever they were talking about, they weren't going to talk about it while I was there.

When I reached the booth I peeked in a let out a little 'oh' when I say there were two women siting in the booth as well.

"Hi everyone, what can I get you all?" I asked avoiding Edward's gaze, I was tired and I didn't want to deal with whatever shit he was playing at.

It didn't work because I think he realised what I was up to.

"Come here Bella, sit." He patted the seat next to him and the three men on his side got up to move to let me in.

"But I'm worki-" I didn't even bother to finish, he gave me a look like I weren't getting out of this. I went in the booth and sat down next to him. He possessively put a hand on my knee, as if he was trying to stop me from getting up, I could feel his fingers dig in my knee like he was angry but I ignored him. Like I had a chance of even moving without those three men next to me.

I finally got a chance to take in the people who surrounded me, there was a pretty woman with caramel coloured hair, a beautiful blonde bombshell who was glaring daggers at me. They were both to the left of Edward. On the right of him, there was me and then three men. Straight after me there was a guy with dirty blond hair in a ponytail, next to him was a stunning young man with short blond hair and finally a guy with short brown hair with the biggest muscles I've seen. The burly bodyguard. I remember him.

"So everyone this is Bella, she will be serving us tonight. She was my inspiration for the design, you see it?" Edward looked smug as he leant back and gestured around the room.

"Yes Edward, the red in her hair, I love the idea!" The caramel haired woman was grinning at me and I decided I instantly liked her. That was the reason behind the theme?

"So Bella, this is Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, James and Emmett." Edward gestured to people surrounding me. "Rosalie and Esme are my sisters."

"Oh nice to meet you all." I felt like I could die from the stares I was getting from them all. I especially didn't like James' stare. It reminded me of that phrase, the cat that caught the canary.

"We were just discussing potential business ideas for this place. What do you think?" Edward looked down at me with a smirk and I realised he was putting me on the spot on purpose. He liked seeing my humiliated. I'll show him humiliation.

Just before I was going to show him humiliation, I got humiliated once more.

"Hey, you're the chick who was dancing the other week!" Some drunk guy had wondered up here, and he looked dangerously close to passing out. "Do it again, it was sexy as hell!"

My mouth dropped open and everyone who was staring at that guy had turned to stare at me again.

"This Bella?" James pointed at me.

"Yeah yeah! That's the one, Isa-Bella the DJ said. Fucking sexiest thing I've seen in a damn while!" His voice was getting louder now and was attracting the attention of the a few more of the clientele. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Preferably a hole where Edward was too, so he could comfort me.

"Emmett," Edward's voice was sharp in my ear. "Get him out of here"

Emmett didn't hesitate, he stood up and grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck. Only he didn't take him to the front door but to the back door.

It'd gone quiet on the table now and everyone was looking at me. I was just staring at the ground trying to hide my face. Oh god, how embarrassing.

Edward grabbed my hand and stood up, pulling me with him.

"I will see you all soon. I have something to take care of." And with that he dragged me up the stairs.

xXx

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading**

 **I wanted to throw in a bit of Jasper there… I thought some sibling bonding was needed.**

 **The Red Room is the new name for the club!** **bobbysgirl1976 suggested it and I couldn't it out of my head! The nickname for the club will most likely be Red's though.**

 **And what do you all think about that chapter?! There was a little more in this than usual but I couldn't stop writing haha!**

 **Seeing as my boyfriend is being a cunt, I will have time to upload the next chapter for you all tomorrow loves! (My Valentines will be boring as fuck so Bella and Edward might as well have fun!)**

 **Should be an exciting little valentine's chapter! I can't wait to upload it!**

 **The amount of reviews usually equate to my motivation so get reviewing!**

 **Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone**

 **A lot of you want my chapters to be longer but if I make them longer I will just carry on writing all the time you will never get a chapter and then one long massive chapter and then nothing again for a month. I have to limit myself. Seriously. Plus I'm trying to update as frequently as possible.**

 **Also sorry I didn't update yesterday, I came down with a super nasty cold and super nasty migraine so I was busy dying!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! It's all Edward!**

xXx

I'd never been upstairs, it weren't open to the public or the staff. I just assumed it was where Sully stayed. When we got to the top of the stairs I didn't have time to look around. There was a long corridor with doors on each side. Edward strode straight past them with my hand still clutched in his. When we got to the end of the hallway he swung open the door and pushed me through coming in after me.

"Hey! What the fuck?" I shouted as I half stumbled into the room.

"The fuck is what just happened down there! This is why I didn't want you to dance." He dragged his hands through his hair and I could see he was tugging it slightly. I was jealous, I wanted to run my hands through his hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward people will forget about it soon enough, the other dancers will take their minds of it." He didn't answer me and just turned away.

His glancing away gave me a chance to check out the room we were in. There was a small bar in the corner of the room that was fully loaded with different types of alcohol, a pool table was not far from it. To the right of where I was standing I could see a U shape of connected red sofas. Where there would usually be a table or something, there was a pole instead. That surprised me the most. I guess Edward is planning on doing private parties.

I walked round the sofa and grasped the pole, swung around it once and still holding onto the bar, I checked out the rest of the place. There were photos on the walls of 50's and 60's bands and singers, a guitar donned the wall with vinyl records spread around it.

"And why did you change out of the uniform I gave you?" Edward had turned back to me now, and I could see his fists clenched at his side and _another_ angry glare adorned his face. Did this man ever smile?

"Why did you give me a uniform Mr Mason?" I said shooting him a look and leaning on the pole. "I looked like a freaking nun in it."

"It was a damn short sleeved shirt and trousers! Hardly a nun outfit" He scoffed and rolled his eye.

I raised my eyebrows and lifted my chin up, "A baggy long sleeved shirt and possibly the biggest trouser I have! I was going to wear it until I saw the other girls wearing their own clothes." I weren't going to tell on Heidi, even if she was a bitch. "And it's a fucking strip club!"

"Yeah well, you look like a slut." Fucking bastard.

"Your right! Black jeans and a red corset is _so_ slutty. But Edward, how else do you expect me to get tips? I have shit to pay for and you to pay off! We can't all be running illegal businesses." Take that you fucknut. No one will tell me what I can and can't wear. "And how do you even expect me to earn anything if you drag me off to sit with your friends?"

He rolled his eyes and came stomping over to me. Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to onto the sofa. "Stay."

He left the room and came back moments later with a brief case and set the brief case down next to me. "Open it" he said.

I opened the briefcase and gasped when I saw the amount of money in there. That had to be at least over £100,000. "What is this?" I asked bringing my hand up to my mouth in shock.

"That's £750,000. I'm making you redundant. If you chose to take it, you stop working here. I don't want to see your face around here or even in this city." Edward looked down at me from where he was standing in front of me. He had a look on his face… I couldn't explain it, he looked pained as if he was sad.

"Why?" I whispered the word so quietly I weren't even sure would be able to hear it. Edward looked so sad and then his face hardened.

"Because I don't want you around here. We don't need the work and you cause trouble. Why do you think I put you in that uniform? It was to stop you getting attention from men out there, but you disobeyed me and now I have to resort to this. You take this money and your contract is over, you leave this place." His face got harder and I was dying to know what he was thinking. But I was dying to let him know what I was thinking first.

"I don't cause trouble Edward. You do." I stood up and grabbed the brief case. I was right in front of him. "I work at a strip club any girl will get attention. At I believe your referring to Jake? Yeah, well I'm seeing him." It was a lie, but it got the message across. "That's why he was talking to me. And as for your money? You can keep it, I don't want it. I will stay working here and you can't fire me without any damn reason." I shoved the briefcase in his chest and hurried off towards the door. "And Edward, I'll wear whatever the fuck I want."

I got half way to opening the door when Edward slammed the door shut again, his hand leaning on it over my head. I felt warm breath on my ear and it tickled as he whispered, "not if I have anything to do with it."

And he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me into the door. I froze, I didn't move. I was more focused on his other hand that was at my neck and swept down over my shoulder and towards my breast. His hand started to crawl down my chest and carried on going until he reached my waist.

"Don't move" Edward commanded in my ear and gave my neck a slow kiss.

His hand let go of my neck and went to the back of my corset. He undone the laces on it and pulled it off and chucked it somewhere on the floor. His hands swept up and down my back, barely touching and yet my skin felt like it was fire wherever they went.

I was still on door at this point and I was barely breathing, waiting to see what his next move would be. I didn't have to wait long because Edward grabbed my shoulder and swung me around so I was laying on the door. He stepped back and stared at me before groaning and coming towards me and laying hot and wet kisses all over my neck. I couldn't help myself when his hands went to my breasts and played with them and I let out a breathy moan.

His hands were brushing lightly over my nipples before grabbing them and kneading them. My hands flittered up to his chest and into his hair holding on when he started to trail kisses down my neck.

He was everywhere, I could feel the warm of his touch spread through my body like a wildfire. Edwards's lips finally reached my nipples and he took it into his mouth, sucking and biting on it before leaning reaching across to do the same to the other.

Not being able to take it anymore, I grasped his hair tightly in his hand and pulled him off me. He stood there for a moment staring at me, his breath coming out in long puffs. Edwards beautiful green eyes bore into mine and I couldn't take it anymore, I stepped into his arms and brought my own arms up and around his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

Our lips crashed together and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it. My mouth leant up again and covered his mouth, my tongue coming out to meet his. I could feel every part of him, my body was pushed up against his and I could feel the hard outline of his cock on my stomach.

Edward leant down and picked me up, my legs automatically went around his waist and he carried me over to the sofa where he sat down and pulled me on top of him. Not wanting to be the only one half naked I pulled off his shirt.

I leant back so I could get a good view of his body and had to bite my lip to keep from groaning when I saw the outline of his abs and I run my hands his chest and onto his forearms. I leant down and put my lips to his chest. There I trailed kisses all down his chest and stood up and knelt down in front of him so I had better access. I ran my tongue lightly around the waist of his trousers and smirked when he groaned.

"You like that?" I said biting him gently. He growled and stood up and pulled me up too.

Very quickly he had undone the button on the front of my jeans and pulled the shoes off of my feet. I'm sure I saw a smile when he took in my red lacy thong.

"You better crawl on that sofa right now," he said in his commanding voice. He stepped to the side and pushed me down so I was holding onto the back of the sofa and my knees on the seating area.

He reached around me and tugged on my nipples. "What do you want Isabella?" He spoke in my ear.

I didn't answer, moaning instead when he took his hands away. "What do you want?" He asked again.

I didn't answer again and bit on my lip and leant my head back. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard and I felt sting as his hand came down against my ass. "What do you want? I won't ask you again."

"You" I moaned. I could hear him take off his trousers in the back ground and he was back in a flash.

"I'm going to fuck you Isabella, and I'm not going to be gentle and you're going to fucking take it." He grabbed my hair again and I could feel his cock rubbing against my thong. He slapped my arse again before slipping his fingers down and rubbing my clit through my thong.

"Edward" I breathed out. I wanted to touch him so bad, I wanted to thread my fingers through his hair and hold on. His fingers slipped under my thong and I couldn't help but gasp when they touched me, I ground my hips looking for a release.

"Fuck," I heard him whisper before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and slapped my ass once more. He carried me through another door where there was a double bed, which he threw me on. He came over and ripped the thong off of me before thrusting his fingers back inside. His lips were all over my body, on my nipples, on my neck, on my lips and it wasn't long before I felt a familiar shiver flow through my body.

"Edward" I groaned out as I came around his fingers and smiled hazily at his

I felt Edward line himself up at my opening before slowly entering me, I gasped and whimpered a bit at the sudden intrusion and even though it hurt, (I hadn't had sex in a long time) it was a good hurt and I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Fuuuuck," Edward ground out through gritted teeth, "you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you." His pace sped up and I held onto his arms which were by my head. I leaned up and caught his slips with mine and the pace slowed a little. I pushed his chest gently signalling that I wanted him to get off.

When he was laying on the bed I slowly lowered myself onto his cock. We both groaned in unison and I leant down to kiss him again. His hands came up and cupped my face.

I carried on riding him and we stare into each other's eyes, it's intense. Our pants are the only noise except from my hips slamming against his. Edward brings his hand closer to my mouth and runs his thumb along my bottom lip and my mind flashes back to when I done that to him when we first kissed.

His hands lift off my face and trail down my side, making goose bumps erupt all in their path before finding my hips. He continues to gently guide me and stares into my eyes.

"Bella, you're so beautiful" Edward mummers and I lean forward and kiss him, it's all too much emotion. I can feel something building in my chest and it wants to burst forward, I don't know what it is but it wants out.

I trail my lips over to his neck where I begin to suck and lick and grin to myself when I hear him moaning.

All of a sudden he flips me back over and pulls my legs onto his shoulder and leans close to my face.

"Ah god," I moan, my head falling back and my body arching and my eyes close and I just focus on feeling him.

"Look at me Bella," I lift my head up again and stare into his eyes as his motions start to become faster and he switched my legs back around his waist.

Reaching down he plays with my clit again, rubbing and making that familiar burning come into my stomach.

"Ahh Edward," I groan before biting down on his shoulder to stop from screaming as I come. I hear him groan and his body shake before he comes as well and falls more on top of me. We are both panting and my heart is beating fast still feeling the warmth from my orgasm.

Once we finally recover and he rolls off me, I sit up. I just fucked my boss. A bubble of laughter comes out of me and then abruptly stops.

"Fuck" I shout and get up. "FUCK" I repeat and the groan. I rush around trying to find my underwear before remembering that Edward ripped it off of me.

"What Bella? Didn't enjoy yourself?" He said sitting up on two elbows and watching me run about.

I ignore him and rush into the other room to grab my jeans and start putting my corset back on.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He says coming over to me now wearing his boxers again. I ignore him again and pull on my shoes, just when I'm about to leave he grabs my shoulder. "Isabella."

I close my eyes and turn to him. "Edward we just fucked." I stated the obvious and the look on his face said so. "We didn't use a condom." Fuck, I thought again. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah?" He says shrugging. "Aren't you on the p- oh shit." Edwards face goes as white as a sheet.

"Not on the pill Edward! This shit doesn't happen to me often!" I sigh. When I look back at him, he is still staring at the wall. Great, now I might have a zombie child.

What's the chances of me getting pregnant? We only fucked once? Slim I think…

I look back at Edward once more before realising that he isn't making any kind of move to speak. And that's how I left him.

xXx

 **So what do you think?**

 **I've not written a sex scene before so please give me time! If it was really shit then I apologise. Do you think I should've made the sex rougher? Or nicer? I tried to make it tensiony-ish but I'm not great at that! I also felt like it was over too fast but it was hard writing it longer! I felt like it started off great and then went down the shit hole. Oh god, I need some feedback haha I'm going crazy.**

 **Also question –Do you guys want to see more dancing scenes from Bella? Because I do, but I don't know if you like them?**

 **Let me know me know what you think! I'm going to need some encouragement to write another scene like that because I feel like it was a complete failure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Just wanted to say to my lovely reviewer, Guest, who gave me the following review:** ** _'This is literal trash. Edward is an busive disusting piece of trash and this reads like a fourth grader wrote it. Just stop writing.'_** **Shut the fuck up and go do something exciting with your life ya little troll. Also before criticising someone else's writing, at least learn to spell 'abusive' and 'disgusting' correctly, its real bad form.**

 **Sorry for the rest of you, I would've replied to them through PM but keyboard warriors are cowardly and he/she didn't log in.**

 **Thanks to all the cool people who leave constructive reviews! Much appreciated :)**

 **Anyway enjoy my loves!**

xXx

I left the club as quickly as I could, so quickly in fact that I didn't tell anyone. The walk home went by in a haze and as soon as I got in the front door I ran to the bathroom to wash myself and hopefully some of Edwards cum out of me. I knew it was ridiculous. What's done is done but it made me feel better.

I checked the time on my phone, ten thirty, Jasper would still be awake seeing as it's the weekend. I got dressed and went to knock on his door.

"J, come out, let's watch a film or something." I was leaning against the door frame when he opened the door a crack and stuck his head through.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm just going to get an early night." Jasper said quietly. Huh, that wasn't like him.

"Come on! I'll even let you pick what film!" I said bouncing on my heels, "we haven't hung in ages."

Jasper rolled his eyes, took a quick glance behind him and quickly left his room closing the door. He was only wearing his boxers and my eyebrow raised at his suspicious behaviour.

"Bells, I'm kind of busy." He said his arm coming up to scratch the back of his head. He looked super guilty and kind of smug.

"Hey! You have a girl in there don't you?" I said poking him in the chest and then wiping my hand on my clothes. Who knows what's been happening?

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave me a smile, "Yes I do Bella, and I would really appreciate if you didn't scare her off."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "are you using protection?" He was not making the mistake I did.

"Bella!" He looked appalled.

"What? You need to be safe J!" I realised I was pushing my luck, "All right, whatever. I guess I'll see you another time." He nodded happy with me leaving. "Oh and ask her to come out for your birthday meal with us."

Whenever any of us had a birthday, we both went to a restaurant and celebrated. I guess since Jasper was turning 18, we could go to a club after and I could look after him when he gets his first 'official' drink.

He didn't answer me, only turning in his room and closing his door with a little too much force.

I shrugged and headed to my sofa and switched on my favourite TV show. I must've fallen asleep because I woke the next day to the front door slamming and I sat up so fast. I turned to the door to see Jasper walking towards his room. When he noticed me on the sofa he grinned.

"You fell asleep last night so I put a blanket over you, didn't mean to wake you." Jasper said coming over and sitting near my feet.

"Who was that?" I asked rubbing my neck, damn it ached.

"My girl leaving. Well, I've gotta get some things done today, I'm going to chat to the mechanic about an apprenticeship." Jasper said getting up. I wished him good luck and all of a sudden I was alone again.

I sat there for a moment, just letting what happened last night wash over me. I had sex with Edward. I had sex with Edward Mason. I had _unprotected_ sex with Edward Masen. Fuck.

How could I be so careless? Like I needed the stress of having a child, I could barely look after Jasper. Not only might I be pregnant but I could be pregnant with a gangster's child. Even if I was pregnant, and I were to keep it, how could I bring up a child in a life like mine?

Its mother would be a waitress working at a strip club and its father would be a murdering psycho mob boss. No, I couldn't do that. I wanted children eventually but not under these circumstances.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

 _We need to talk._ Caller ID: Unknown. Yeah, that would be Edward. Not a chance in hell am I answering that, so instead I done the mature thing. I called in sick to work.

After I finished the ever awkward 'I'm sick' call with Sully, I got up to get showered and dressed. I was going to be responsible for once and get the morning after pill.

I caught a bus into town and went into the shop, worst part about this whole thing? You have to have a consultation with a pharmacy assistant.

I realised it would still be horribly awkward as I sat across from the lady in front of me.

"Hi, how can I help?" She asked in a cheery tone, "My name is Renesmee."

I gave her a blank look, "Renes-what?" I realised I sounded rude but honestly, what kind of a name was that?

She just laughed, I get the feeling this happened a lot with her. "Call me Nessa, now I understand you want the morning after pill, but I just have to get some details first, you know, check you aren't allergic to anything."

Surprisingly it went super quick and she gave me the pill to take in front of her once I'd paid.

"Next time be more careful," Nessa gave me a look and smiled. I just said my thanks and left.

Luckily the bus stop pulled up right in front of my house, so when I saw all the fancy cars out the front I knew what to expect. Damn Edward can't just leave me alone.

I walked into my house and felt a similar sense of de ja vu, but was surprised to see Edward sitting on my sofa. How did he get in?

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked cautiously walking into the room. This was not expected, at all.

"Bella." Edward stood up from the sofa and stared at me, he looked like he wanted to come over but didn't.

"Edward," I sighed, "Please just get out." I was tired, I couldn't be bothered to deal with this now.

"We need to talk." He gestured to the seat next to him, like I needed his invitation to sit in my own house.

I stayed where I was and crossed my hands over my chest and shot him a look. "What do you want?"

Edward didn't say anything and just turned around and lifted up a plastic bag, and emptied the contents of it over the table in front of him. Out of the bag fell every kind of pregnancy test you could imagine, times two. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

It was the kind of laugh where you start crying and your stomach hurts, and seeing the confused look on Edwards face made me laugh further.

"Bella" Edward said looking annoyed. And I started to cackle more, eventually I calmed down and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Edward" I said just as stony as him. He passed me a large bottle of water again.

"Drink," He said. "You need too." This, of course, made me break out in giggles all over again. And despite Edward's stony face, I saw a small hint of a smile on his face too.

"Edward, you don't need to worry, I've taken care of it. I won't be having your spawn anytime soon." I said still giggling a bit before collapsing on the sofa.

Edward stood where he was for a moment before letting out a sigh and falling back on the sofa too.

He turned to me and cocked an eyebrow, "Anytime soon?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. "Can you leave now? And how did you even get in?"

"No, and really Bella, you shouldn't leave a key to your house under the front mat. It really isn't safe." Edward said frowning before saying, "We still need to talk about last night."

I let out a huff, how could I say that the sex was amazing? But I still didn't like what a controlling arse he has been?

"I don't really want to talk about it, can we just pretend it never happened?" I said looking hopeful and leaning forward.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and leant forward, with that infuriating smirk on his face. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. "It did happen Bella" He whispered on my lips, "And I won't pretend otherwise." And then he pulled me closer the rest of the way.

Our lips hit and the kiss was hard and fast and I would be lying if it weren't the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. It was aggressive, the both of us fighting for control, me eventually giving in and letting the warmth of his kiss wash over me.

Edward leant back and pulled me with him, settling me on his lap. Our kiss continued, my hands winding up into his hair and gripping it hard, his hand in turn trailed down to my arse and squeezing, his over hand worked its way into my hair and massaged my head. It was heavenly and I couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh.

That seemed to snap him out of it and he pulled back starting to run his hands up and down my thighs over my jeans. I stared at him, enjoying seeing him look flustered with messy hair. And then that smirk was back.

Edward stood up and lifted me with him, carrying me with his hands holding my arse before turning and dumping me back on the sofa.

"Hey!" I frowned looking up at him. He carried on smirking and leant down to put his hands on either side of my head.

"I can see you are quite well Bella, so I will see you at work tonight."

With that and a quick kiss he left, leaving me on the sofa touching my lips and thinking what had I gotten myself into?

 _Damn it._

xXx

 **I know this is quite a short chapter but I haven't had a lot of time at all and I probably wont in the future. Someone very close to me has become very ill and I just don't have the time to write like I did before.**

 **I hate to say it but the chapters wont be posted as frequently anymore due to this, but if you stick with me you will see the end of this story because I am very motivated to get this done for all of you that have supported me thus far!**

 **Again, I am sorry I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I will try my best!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back. I think. Anyway, the chapter below is a different point of view. You might as well give it a go.**

xXx

A lot of people laughed, even protested when Edward took over the family business at 24. They thought he hadn't worked for it, that it was too much responsibility for him. A 24-year-old who was more concerned with partying than the ploys of business. At the time, it was true. Since then it had been a time of grafting to earn the respect of others around him.

In fact, Edward had put in so much work that he rose to the top. The Masen name was feared, for the ruthlessness of the leader. Edward had always been nonchalant about where he had come from, who he was. As the son of Elizabeth and Edward Sr, he always knew what he had to do and his father didn't sugar coat it. Edward Sr raised young Edward to be cold and ruthless, to be uncaring. Yet despite all of Edward Sr efforts, Edward had his mother's influence over him. This influence gave him somewhat of a heart.

Of course, Elizabeth didn't get involved with the business anymore. She never liked it, and she never got involved and even though she loved Edward Sr to the moon and back she wasn't surprised when he was killed. Murdered. He was shot. Elizabeth had come home to find her husband lying on their cream rug with a bullet hole in his head. And she would never forget the dead expression on her husband's pale face, the cold emotionless gaze in his glassy eyes.

She was hysterical after that, calling Edward and screaming for him to come, that his father had been shot. And when Edward came, and saw his mother cradling his father's head on her knees that was when his switch got flipped.

After that he grew up, sure he has seen dead people before after all his family was infamous for their antics but seeing his father was something else. Edward Sr had always been stern and strong and so independent, and seeing him lying on the floor, weak and dead had broken something in both Edward and Elizabeth that night.

From that night on, Edward sobered up, he became a man and worked himself to the ground. Focusing all his might on the most income, his trade, and he made the family even wealthier and even more frightening.

Edward became a known as a man made from stone, cold and ruthless. Until Isabella Swan stepped into his life.

xXx

EPOV

"Hey Boss? I got a hit on where Aro's next shipment is being stored. We still taking it?" Ben said walking in to my office. The guys knew if I had my door open, they could come in.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want his shit. Burn it. And try and do it discreetly, I can't be bothered to bribe anymore cops."

Some of my men frequently went over bored and sometimes got caught. The men I cared about keeping, I bribed the cops for. The men who I didn't care for? They got jail time. They all knew not to speak one word about my operations.

My business was doing well, both the legal and illegal aspects of it were booming. My most recent investment, The Red Room had a significant larger clientele than it once had had. I brought it to help along my other activities, the kind you need to keep secret. The majority of my money came through my runnings of illegal gambling, fighting and drug trafficking.

The drug trafficking was extra money, for the people who are addicted it's both a life saver and a killer. Because of this, I'm trying to get out of it and focus my efforts on less damaging life changing activities.

The underground fighting is usually what the bets are made on, which we run in an abandoned warehouse in the crappy part of town.

Of course, taking out the competition is a necessity, a reason why my business is thriving more than my father's ever had. He tried to make too many connections, and these connections cost him his life.

The illegal gambling helped me make a larger profit than most, stupid business men who're addicted to making money and not know the proper way to do it and betting their life savings away. Of course, this is how I came to meet Jasper and thus Bella.

It was by pure coincidence, I was on my way back from a business meeting and my men asked to make a quick stop so they could scare the kid a little. I usually didn't go to people's houses or do any scaring, I have men for that. But I allowed it. I was on the phone, ignoring the crashing coming from inside the shabby house when I saw a lady run across the front lawn.

I watched her for a bit, smirking to myself when I saw her cautiously approach the door wondering what she was planning to do in those 6-inch heels and tight arse dress. Her hair fell to the middle of her back and her wild curls were bouncing around in the wind.

I followed her in, she was brave and I always was so curious. Especially of beautiful women running towards danger.

It was a mistake, the minute she looked at me with those defiant eyes, not waivering nor giving in, I was hooked. Hooked on the mystery that was Isabella Swan. Not that I even knew it at the time.

Of course, we came to an agreement and that was that, I thought I would see her weekly to collect the debt her idiotic brother had built up. But no, I saw her at the club.

I'd just had a meeting with Sullivan O'Brian, the owner of the failing club Angels. Him and his wife had the joint for 15 years and he was losing money. I was interested in it because of the location, and the chance to make some legal cash, even if it was through a dirty deed. The club was renovated so I can conduct my more illicit activities, of course I'd never have anything on site which was harmful to my name. It just offered the chance to have a good meeting place for my men and any meetings I'd have to have.

But I digress, when I was Bella at the club, she was wearing the most sinfully delicious outfit I'd ever seen. And she was dancing on stage on a pole. I almost lost my composure, and when our eyes locked and she stopped dancing I couldn't help it, I smiled. She almost looked happy to see me, and I hoped she was remembering our kiss, I know I was.

When she carried on dancing, my smile fell. She was enchanting, alluring and damn near irrisitable. I nearly couldn't hold myself still.

I will never forget her body sliding around that pole, or that song. And I know she will dance for me again, just for me. With that song.

Anyway realising her intention, I confronted her. Told her she'd be whoring herself out. In truth, I was jealous, I didn't want her dancing for anyone but I. But she got away, not before seducing me once more and leaving me speechless.

Of course, the girl didn't heed any of my warnings and the next time I was her she was dancing once more. This time in front of a crowd of hungry men. I was furious, the Isabella who'd I'd somewhere along the way came to think of as mine, was parading herself in front of them all.

I went to the stage, I had to get a closer look. Bella did too, and came on her knees towards me. She came so close and feeling her finger run down my face was heaven. And then a cretin stuffed a note in her thong. I saw red. A red haze that made me punch the fucker. Then a fist fight broke out. Fitting for the last day of Angels hey?

Afterwards the moment Sully's office was amazing, although fighting I couldn't keep my hands to myself. Bella was arguing with me and seeing that fire… It just does things to me. I kissed her, and we kissed until Sully walked in. I told her debt was finished, I couldn't justify her dancing to pay me of.

The next day was one of the best night's I had ever had. After I invited Bella to sit with my people and that arsehole started sprouting his mouth off about her dancing I took her upstairs. I couldn't take it. Seeing her here, seeing her talking no whispering to other men, it drove me crazy.

I told her I was making her redundant. What followed after was incredible, while she tried to shut me out. Seeing her leave broke me, I couldn't help myself. I had to have her.

And have her I did, on the sofa, and on the bed. I had it there for when I worked late. But it was amazing. She was amazing. So fucking beautiful, her eyes bored into my and the want in them drove me over the edge.

After we had sex, I found out she weren't on the pill. She left so quickly I had no time to stop her. But when I saw her the next day, she told me she had everything sorted.

And we then sorted it out, kind of. She was coming back to work still, hopefully not pregnant and agreed to wear less revealing clothes.

It was a god send, although I loved seeing her wearing them. I didn't love anyone else staring at my girl.

My girl.

I hoped she would be one day. I hoped that she'd be mine. But I also knew, her getting involved with me any longer would be explosive. I didn't know if I wanted that for her.

I know she didn't want that for herself. But I just can't help it, I have to know her.

xXx

 **Ok, so apologies for leaving this so long. RL was a bitch.**

 **This chapter was a bit of a reminder, because I've been gone so long... I'm planning to hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow as I have nothing to do all day for once! And tomorrows chapter is defiantly in a Bella POV. I miss sassy Bella.**

 **I know it weren't much but I hoped you liked it :)**


End file.
